Items may be stored, presented, retrieved from, and otherwise manipulated and moved around. The items may include products for sale, rental, which are used in the course of operations, and so forth. Traditional furniture to store, hold, or present these items has various limitations including limited or no access to various utilities, restricted mobility, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.